


Mission (Not Quite) Accomplished

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Codenames, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle Minkus (Codename: Donnie Barnes) is an infamous spy working for world domination.  When the mission is threatened by an unknown enemy, he gains a new target: Eliminate Subject 34B.  The task should be easy.  But when the Stone Cold Kid goes in for the kill, he finds a star in his Midnight sky, and his whole world -- THE whole world -- gets thrown for a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I actually got the idea/inspo for this fic from [fetusfarkle's post](http://fetusfarkle.tumblr.com/post/141004968787/i-was-your-mission-she-asked-taking-backward) and thought it was really cool so this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He sat back in the polished faux-leather chair and tapped his fingers on the mahogany desk in front of him. He was wearing all blacks and grays with a sharp jacket and Harley Davidson boots, expression hard to read as he watched the old grandfather clock swing back and forth. He had been led into the office four minutes (and 38 seconds) ago and he was already bored out of his mind. Yet he was completely silent as the grandfather clock struck six, and a petite young woman stalked into the room and primly sat in the swivel chair on the opposite side of the mahogany desk. She was perfectly pretty, with long black hair perfectly cut around her shoulders, thin glasses framing her face and an expertly tailored red dress. No one knew her real name. At Headquarters, she was called “Einstein.” At the base in Indonesia, they called her “Isadora.” The two exchanged glances before she looked to the equally polished chair next to him and she pursed her lips.

“Where is your partner?”

He looked to the empty space beside him and gave a small shrug, no part of his face showing any sign of surprise. Just as Einstein sighed, a young woman burst into the isolated room in a flurry of blonde hair and fell into the empty chair, panting and unzipping her jacket. There was dried blood on her bottom lip and a cut just under her eye. Neither of the other two showed any concern for her state of being.

“You’re late, Penelope,” Einstein commented. Penelope wasn’t the girl’s real name, of course; only her partner and Einstein knew it.

“Please,” she held her hand up, “Maya. No need for nicknames in the world’s most secure room, right Farkle?” The young man glanced at her and simply cleared his throat. Farkle wasn’t a code name -- it was his actual name. Really.

Einstein unfolded her hands and stood up, pacing back and forth behind the desk. It was obvious something was troubling her, and she was finding a way to explain it. Finally, she just jumped right in.

“The organization is being threatened.” Maya shifted in her seat and Farkle kept his eyes trained on the grandfather.

“Um, care to elaborate, Missus?” 

“Our -- our mission is in danger of failing.”

“How is that possible? We’ve -- we’ve almost completed our mission, we’ve conquered almost the entire world except for Eastern Russia, Mexico, and North Korea. We’re practically ruling the world. What could possibly threaten Midnight?”

Einstein reached into her desk and pulled out a manila folder, placing it on the desk and sliding it towards Maya. The blonde looked at it almost fearfully before gingerly opening it. At the top of the pile of papers was an ancient Aztec drawing of the sun, colored in yellows, reds, and bright oranges. Maya licked her lips before glancing up to Einstein, clearing her throat.

“What is this?”

“That is The Sun. The organization out to tear us down from power.” By now even Farkle had drawn his attention away from the pendulum.

“The Sun?”

“Apparently they’ve been working under wraps for over two years.”

“Two-- two years? And you’re just telling us about them now?” Maya spoke with an obvious lump in her throat, her cheeks growing red.

“They’ve only just posed as a threat to us.”

“Just now,” Maya scoffed, “what could be introduced now that scares us, that they didn’t have for two damn years?” Einstein remained calm as she pulled a paper from the bottom of the folder. It was a record of a person with no picture or name. Maya scanned the statistics and glared up at Einstein. “Is this a joke?”

“This is Mission 34B,” Einstein ignored Maya. “Our biggest threat. No one knows her name, all we know is that she’s virtually unstoppable, and our biggest enemy. She has destroyed satellites in various locations, hacked our communications and codes, and has infiltrated our systems. We’ve sent out more agents than I care for to stop her, and all have been unsuccessful in gathering any Intel or sometimes even coming back. No one knows how, or why. Some agents have even left our organization for this disgraceful Sun after going after her. She must be eliminated. And that’s where you two come in.” Maya glanced at Farkle, who was wordlessly examining 34B’s record. 

“So we’re your last resort, huh?”

“No, you should’ve been our first,” Einstein argued. “You’re the best agents that Midnight has. Maya, you can get into any place, find anyone, find the secrets of anything. You’re our most dedicated agent. Farkle is stone cold, unstoppable, with no issue in doing what needs to be done. Without me, it would be you two in this seat. And we need you to take on Mission 34B.” 

“Why would we take on an agent whose name we don’t even know?” Maya flicked through the folder.

“That’s the reason, Miss Hart.” She landed on a map dotted with red points and dotted lines and raised her eyebrows.

“She’s in New York?”

“That’s where her last sighting was, yes.”

“Big place.”

“We trust you can track her down, Penelope… and you, Barnes…” He sat up in his chair, expression still unreadable except for the transformation from Farkle Minkus, Agent of Midnight… to Donnie Barnes, The Stone Cold Kid. “Your mission is to eliminate Agent 34B.”

He looked back to the grandfather clock.

“Consider it done.”


	2. Flinch

“Do you think that’s her?” Maya pointed to a blinking green dot on the map showing a warehouse in downtown New York. The dot moved back and forth every few seconds, but generally stayed in the same place. Farkle glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

“How the hell should I know?” he shrugged, returning to his book.

“You know,” Maya grit her teeth. “You’re not a hit man. You’re an agent, genius.” Farkle rolled his eyes.

“Like I don’t know that. But the fact that we’ve been sitting in this stuffy van for the past five days, following random people around, doesn’t exactly make me optimistic.” 

What he said was true; being an agent only had a few perks -- none of them included permission to lodge, eat in public, or even take a stroll in a park. Publicity was strictly forbidden when undercover, and so Farkle and Maya were totally confined to the company people carrier -- a big black van with tinted windows and a confusing license plate. There was only a front seat, and the whole back was completely decked out with computers, cameras, arsenal, and Farkle’s Sudoku and crossword books. Maya stood up and grabbed her jacket from their makeshift coat hanger.

“Where the hell are you going?” Farkle closed his book irritably.

“I think that’s her in the warehouse, and it’s only 1000 feet away.” She heard a groan behind her and rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to come, you know… oh wait, actually, you do.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Farkle grumbled, grabbing his black jacket and a switchblade. “Let’s get this over with.”

The sky was a dark gray when they stepped out of the back doors, and the smell of rain was in the air. It was unpleasantly humid, and it felt like their boots were making no sound against the pavement as they walked. Maya pulled her hood over head, tucking her blonde hair out of sight.

“Look, the weather matches your mood.”

“Har-Har.”

“Really, in the -- what, three years -- that we’ve worked in… corporate,” she glanced around, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually made you laugh, Barnes. What scarred you forever in your traumatic adolescence?” He shrugged, expression unchanging.

“Nothing.”

Maya grew silent as they approached a grey-brown building with scraped sides and browned, broken windows. She tapped Farkle on the arm, but he already knew where they were. As always, she became tense with anticipation, but it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. Farkle took no time in striding towards the entrance only to find the doors barred and chained. They exchanged glances.

“Well, they definitely don’t want us here.”

“Whoever they are.”

Maya checked her pockets and took a short breath before taking a running start at the wall. She leaped up against the door and grabbed on any jagged ridges on the walls. Farkle stepped back as he watched her scale the building and swing herself in through a broken window. The faint rumble of thunder sounded from far away accompanied the muffled jangle of chains. The doors swung open to reveal the pair to each other, Farkle with a bored look on his face, and Maya with chains now wrapped around her hips. She sashayed aside and bowed. 

“After you, Barnes,”

Farkle walked into the space without a response, looking side to side, up and down. It was classic warehouse: dimly lit, if at all, filled with crates, piles of dirt and silt, with a catwalk overlooking the large place. It was the kind of room you wouldn't expect to have blind spots, but that exact reason allowed there to be. Not necessarily as dangerous as a maze, but as mysterious. Before Farkle could say anything, Maya was already climbing onto the catwalk, signaling to him. Take the ground floor. I’ll find you. And then she was gone.

The ground floor was one single space, but shadows and dust gave an air of mystery and quiet. Farkle creeped through the spaces, around corners, dead ends and split routes. It was like playing Cat and Mouse -- except that no mouse appeared to be there. It only took 7 minutes (and 43 seconds) to scan the whole ground floor and find no one lurking in the corners. And then he saw something.

It was only a movement, a flash of shadow, if that. But it was enough for Farkle to increase his step. He turned right, then right again, left, following simple flashes of movement disappearing behind crates. The real chase had begun, through the dusty, foggy air, the thunder growing louder with each twisting turn. As Farkle ran, he tried his hardest to keep his sense of direction until his target lost it. And after 6 minutes (and 3 seconds), they finally did.

It ended against a concrete slab that was too tall and smooth to climb, with a window twelve feet above their heads. The running shape was finally a stationary shadow, a silhouette with slender shoulders, long hair, and an agile figure. She was breathing heavily but quietly as they stood against each other, neither moving. It was dead silent in the stuffy space, and a small gust of wind on the back of Farkle’s neck let him know that Maya had arrived next to him.

“Found her, Barnes.” She looked over at him. “Let’s finish this.”

It was more of an order for Farkle. Maya had done her part -- tracking, undercover, and breaking in were done. It was now his turn to ‘finish’ it.

He took a step forward and she made no move to run away. Fists clenched, switchblade at the ready (brass knuckles hidden), hood down. And she stayed where she was.

He lunged, and she didn’t flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](grenadinehart.tumblr.com)


	3. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Sorry for the lack of editing/quality but next one's gonna be real big!

He lunged, and she didn’t make a move. It was easy to take her by the torso, grab her by the wrists, and pin her like an easy wrestling match. It was almost anti-climactic in a way, except for the fact that all he could see were eyes in the dark, and they hadn’t even blinked since the two hit the ground. He was on top of her, bones rattling and jaw clenched, ready to do his worst, and she showed no fear of it. 

“Are you sure we have the right one?” He called behind him, startled. Maya was shaking just a bit, impatient and full of anticipation.

“Yes, now just do it!”

He turned back to see the same eyes, hidden under a mask. They were completely unreadable.

“You sure aren’t putting up much of a fight for enemy number one.” And then he heard a giggle.

“I don’t need to,” a light voice came from the eyes, which were now squinting in a hidden smile. Farkle found himself staring into the reflection of himself in them, making no move to do what he was ordered. He was disturbed. For once in a mission, he was thrown off guard and discovered that he had no idea what was happening or what he should do. Something was incredibly wrong with this mission, and he had no clue what it was, or how to stop it. Maya began yelling at him, and the laughing continued. 

“Do it, Barnes!” Maya screamed, “just finish it!”

Farkle shook himself, gripping his blade. No emotion. Nothing.

The blade ripped through the air.

_Mission…_

The mask was ripped off of The Mission’s head.

_Accomplished._

Farkle froze mid-swing. The dust stopped floating aimlessly. Silence fell. Time paused. All that moved was Maya.

“Barnes, what are you doing?” But he didn’t register. “Farkle!”

The blade clattered to the ground beside them, Dust started moving again, but ever-so-slowly, and Farkle sat back on his heels.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, ‘you can’t?’” Maya strode over and picked the blade up, trying to shove it back into his hands. But he wouldn’t grip it, and it kept on falling to the ground. “You said this would be an easy job, you said it would be no problem!” Farkle got off of 34B and looked down at her with an unexplainable lump in his throat.

“That was until I saw her face.”

Lying on the floor, with a grin spread wide, was a girl like none other that Farkle had seen. Yes, the eyes were a tell that something was different about her, but it was her smile that hit him like a train. It was something that he hadn’t seen in a long time, and when he did, it stopped him cold. It was a smile of… happiness. Real happiness, and hope. It reminded him of color, something that didn’t really thrive in the world of Midnight. It made him want more. It made him soften. It made his heart beat.

It was unexplainable. He stumbled back, and heard a laugh from… Maya.

“I knew you weren’t really an emotionless stone on the inside.”

He snapped his glossed gaze to her, to find her… grinning. Farkle’s mind clouded in confusion.

“M-Maya?”

“How do you feel, Barnes? Confused, I bet? Maybe a little scared? Or how about conflicted? Because you just felt a feeling that contradicts everything that our organization stands for… and you want more?”

Farkle took a step back from Maya, frightened and disturbed. How did she know all of what just happened in the last, what three minutes? And more importantly -- why wasn’t she mad? And ultimately -- why wasn’t he dead? His mind’s gears spun out of control as he watched her help 34B up from the ground. His throat went dry as they hugged and turned to face them.

“Hi, Farkle,” 34B said calmly. “I’m Riley Matthews.” 

He wanted to lunge at the both of them in his process of connecting dots, but found himself simply locked onto the Mission -- or, Riley -- as she moved to shake his hand. Nothing made sense. Maya was a… traitor? He wasn’t emotionless, in fact he felt the need to cry. And then there was her. The Mission, Riley. Standing with his accomplice. And he wanted to scream. And he found himself in a cycle. In a tailspin. And he was still frozen to the spot.

He could only watch as Maya stepped up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, almost trying to ground him. She examined his eyes, squinting, and broke into a wide grin. They were colorful. And they couldn’t stop gazing at Riley Matthews.

Maya smiled, seemingly pleased with herself.

And then Midnight’s most dedicated agent knocked the Stone Cold Kid unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](grenadinehart.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
